Revenge
by SLOW INCINERATION
Summary: Soundwave remains behind when Starscream abandons fellow Decepticons on Cybertron. Soundwave is in Kaon and speculating over his next move, when he sees a hated enemy... Blurr.


_(A/N: Hey guys, just a one-shot that won't be continued unless someone wants a sequel or something or other... I'm running so many stories I'm about to rip my hair out, so I put up a poll on my profile for which stories people want me to continue the most. Check it out! See ya later!)_

Soundwave stood in the wind, standing upon the walls of Kaon that overlooked Cybertron... or what was left of it.

The masked mech looked out over the destruction that had been caused, over the war ravaged landscapes of what he called home.

Starscream was gone with the Nemesis, abandoning many of his Decepticon comrades to die on the blades of the accursed Autobots. Abandoned the wounded to perish on the battlefields.

Soundwave could hear cries of pain and fear from all around him. In Kaon, in Iacon, everywhere. Behind him he could hear the few Decepticons that still remained on Cybertron fighting against the larger numbers of Autobots.

Soundwave's servo closed more tightly around the shaft of his spear, the left clenching the hilt of his sword.

Listening to the faint cries, he could pick out whether they belongs to a mech, femme or sparkling. He had slain many of each over the millennia of battle, and had learned to distinguish their cries from each other.

The sound of fighting was dying down now, and the sound of pedes from behind alerted Soundwave.

Before he even turned around, Soundwave knew who had won. There wasn't any chance for the Decepticons to have come out on top... he had calculated.

Taking one last look out at Cybertron, and all the escape pods shooting away into the depths of space, Soundwave turned around to see a group of Autobots walking towards him, but noticed that they hadn't yet seen him.

Soundwave smirked as he lifted the spear and got into a throwing stance. No matter, they would know he was there in a moment.

Soundwave examined each in the group, wanting to choose the one who would either be a good aid to the Autobot cause, or someone who's death would affect the others.

There was a large black and green mech, a slime blue one he recognized as Blurr, a dark blue and orange mech and... a mint-green femme.

Soundwave smirked as he aimed. Her death would affect all three of the others, but mostly Blurr, who was holding her servo in his own.

He had watched from afar, helpless, when the blue mech had killed Ravage. Now Blurr could stand next to his femme as she died. At least he was given to chance to be with her as she perished, and then the chance of death to bring welcome relief.

Soundwave considered what his actions would bring. He could easily be killed, battling three mechs at once, one who was incredibly fast, but that wasn't anything he didn't survive in Kaon. Besides, if he died, he died, if he lived, he'd hunt down the Nemesis and return to his master.

Drawing back his arm, Soundwave sighted, then threw the spear as hard as he could.

The projectile was spinning slowly as it reached it's target, the screech of metal on metal filling the silent court as it pierced the femme's chest armour.

"Racer!" Blurr shouted as the femme, Racer, gave a cry and fell at the feet of her mate.

Soundwave felt satisfaction rise up as he watched Blurr fall to his knees next to the femme and begin to cry as he inspected the wound.

Jumping down behind the blue mech, Soundwave held his sword over his shoulder as the blue helm turned towards him.

"There's nothing you can do for her." Soundwave spoke emotionlessly. "I calculated the correct path that would kill her instantly."

Blurr's faceplate set in blind anger and hatred as he got to his feet, his two other comrades quickly recovering from the shock.

Soundwave brought his sword down in a ready stance. "You killed Ravage." He said as the blue and orange mech opened fire with his guns.

Flicking the sword expertly, Soundwave deflected the heavy fire aimed at him as he began to move towards the small bot. He was a scout, and inexperienced. _Good._

The large mech charged him, cudgel ready, but Soundwave ducked his first blow and blocked the second, sending his opponent off balance.

Soundwave took advantage of this and spun around on the small scout who had tried to come in from behind, shoving his blade into it's abdomen.

"Roader!" The large mech shouted as Soundwave pushed the blade in deeper before jerking it free.

Roader collapsed to the ground, a blue pool of energon growing around him as his optics flickered.

Heavy pede steps sounded behind him and Soundwave turned, bringing the sword up. He was a little late as the heavy fist scored it's mark, connecting with his abdomen and lifting him into the air, sending him flying.

Soundwave maintained his hold on his sword as he landed hard on the ground. Pretending to be greatly wounded, the ex-gladiator remained on his hands and knees, helm down as the larger mech approached him.

"This is for Roader!" The hardened voice shouted as he lifted his fist.

"No! Pound, it's a trick!" Blurr's warning was spoken too late as Soundwave looked up and pierced the sword into his opponent at an angle. It entered into his lower abdomen, and exited out between his shoulder blades.

Soundwave stared into Pound's optics as the ex-constructicon stared back at him, shock written clearly across his faceplate.

Allowing the mech to slide from his blade, Soundwave turned his attention onto his true enemy, Blurr. The blue mech was getting up, and staring at him with hatred in his optics as he began to run towards him, gaining speed as he moved.

Soundwave watched him come, trying to calculate his movements, but his HUD was unable to follow the rapid movement and he felt wind as the blue mech passed, then pain in his side.

Looking down, the silent mech discovered a deep slash. As he stared at the energon leaking from the wound, he felt the same on the other side.

 _So. Blurr just intends on cutting me to pieces?_ Soundwave thought inwardly as he tried to figure out where his enemy would strike from next. He tried to turn to face the mech and bring the sword into play, but Blurr always got past and struck him at his back.

Thinking carefully, Soundwave realized the attack pattern Blurr was using. The blue mech was always striking from his back, where he believed that Soundwave couldn't reach him.

Soundwave felt a smile slowly spread across his lips as he called out. "Really, Blurr. You would think you could've protected your mate better!" His purple optics scanned the area for any sign of the other mech. "With all your speed, couldn't you have knocked the spear away before it pierced her delicate frame? Couldn't-"

Immediately, Soundwave sensed the attack coming, but he didn't turn. Instead, he brought the sword back, point directed to the threat.

A jolt passed through the ex-gladiator's arms and he turned around to see the blue mech, almost up to the hilt, on the blade.

"Y-you..." Blurr's lips trembled as he stared at Soundwave with flickering optics. "You..."

"I what?" Soundwave sneered. "I finally avenged Ravage? I gave you the mercy I was never offered?" The tall, thin mech pushed the smaller off his blade.

Shouting from behind alerted him to the appearance of another group of Autobots and he looked at them. He had a choice. He could either fight them, or flee to join his master.

Looking around at the remains of Kaon, Soundwave decided. He had been Megatron's guard, protector of his body and possessions. Turning towards the new enemies that were beginning to make their way towards them, Soundwave lifted his sword to the ready position. He would stand his ground and die protecting his master's home.

He would die for the Decepticon cause.

He would die for his master.

He would die for Kaon.


End file.
